onepiecetreasurecruiseglobalfandomcom-20200216-history
Guerrilla Turtles Times
This page is about a historical mechanic. It is no longer relevant to the modern OPTC game Use the Turtle Timer Website The easiest way to figure out when the turtles are coming is to use the gadget located here: Turtle Timer . After it went down for few days in fall 2016 there is also another version of it with similar functionality here . You can also use the guide below if you want to do it manually. 6th ID Number It's possible to know personal Turtle Island times by looking at personal ID number. The 6th digit indicates in which times group the personal Turtle Island belongs to. Example: xxx xx'X' xxx, if the X''' is 3, see personal Turtle Times in group 3, 8. To view your personal ID number, select "Support" from the options menu. Calculating YOUR Timezone #All times for this chart are in EST (Eastern Standard Time). Server time for OPTC is PST (3 hours earlier). ##'''EST is different from EDT (Eastern Daylight Time), which is daylight savings time in the summer for the US. For the summer months, these times will be one hour ahead of the listed time. Once daylight savings is over and the clocks are reverted to EST, these times will be accurate. #Note that the rows are labeled Monday's date, not Monday. There are always two turtle times per ID. The first one, and then several hours later a second opportunity for turtles. The second opportunity always comes, regardless of whether you made the first event. Additionally, the second event may not be on Monday. If the hours are earlier than the first slot, it is safe to say it is the Tuesday following the Monday's date. #Some people can run into problems when attempting to calculate what time their turtles will arrive. Please use a time converter to help you understand what you need to add or subtract to EST timezone to make sure you have the right time. The following will allow you to put in a EST city (like New York City) then input your city and you can see what you need to add or subtract. ##http://www.worldtimebuddy.com/ #If this still is not enough, you can actually Time Travel. Well, at least in the game... you can change your system clock settings on your phone to trick the game into thinking it's actually a different time! So, if you change your device setting's time and date to the time you believe the turtles will arrive, you can log in and actually see if the turtles are arriving at that time. It's your guaranteed way to be double sure you did the correct calculations! Upon logging in, you will get an error message that the time settings don't match. Click past this. Then head to extra island to see the turtle icons. You WON'T be able to actually play the turtles, but you can at least validate this is the correct time, because you know, changing the future would have terrible consequences :) ::iPhone steps ::Press Settings. :Press General. ::Press Date & Time. ::Turn off auto sync. ::Input the time you need the screen to display. ::Log into OPTC. ::Accept the warning that your time settings are not synced. ::Look at Extra Isle to verify your turtle time is correct. *Outside of this, please re-read the instructions. We get TONS of questions us "is my time correct" or that they showed up and the turtles weren't there as specified. While we're not perfect and we do make mistakes, many of the times it tends to be user error where they haven't figured out how to do the correct math steps needed to calculate when the turtle arrive for them. Please double check your settings, and be polite when asking for help. Let us know you did Time Travel as we probably are just going to say, follow the instructions since it guarantees a way to make sure you arrive at the right time. This is a time-donation based site where the admins receive no monetary reward for helping, it's out of love for the game and hoping to see the community grow. Notes *Guerrilla Turtles Times change every Monday and Friday, but on a given day are always 10 hours apart. *See Daily:Monday for additional info. *Turtles can also be farmed in specific areas. Category:Gameplay